Petites Histoires d'Helvios
by Ammlya
Summary: Petites aventures des Moutons Noirs au cœur d'Helvios...
1. La petite Elfe et le Loup

**Les Chroniques d'Helvios…**

 _Différentes aventures des Moutons Noirs au cœur d'Helvios. Ces histoires sont purement inventées et tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. Parutions selon mes inspirations et bien sûr, je ne touche pas d'argent de mes écrits. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 1 – La petite Elfe et le Loup

Il était une fois, une jeune fille de village, la plus belle et la plus aimable qu'on eu su voir.

Cette charmante enfant portait le nom d'Elwensà.

•••

Un jour qu'elle jouait avec sa petite sœur, l'envie soudaine lui prit d'aller rendre visite à la demeure qui l'avait vu naître.

« Que cela est loin, mais l'air du soir est si agréable. Jadis ma bonne mère m'en aurait voulu de sortir si tard. »

Elle promis de rentrer au plus tôt et prit la direction du bois. L'obscurité ne tardera pas à tomber, il lui fallait faire vite. Prestement, accélérant le pas au son du tintement de la cloche du village, elle s'engouffra dans la forêt, où déjà régnaient les bruits de la nuit.

Alors qu'elle allait à travers les arbres et sentiers, accompagnée du chant des oiseaux et de la brise du vent faisant murmurer les feuillages, elle entendit un animal s'approcher d'elle. Au travers des buissons, deux yeux d'amandes semblèrent capturer la faible lueur de la fin du jour.

« Et bien, douce enfant, que faîtes-vous donc, à marcher si tard dans les bois ? Seriez-vous perdue ? » Lui demanda le Loup.

« Oh non, Seigneur Loup, je ne saurais me perdre en ces lieux. » Répondit-elle fascinée.

« Comme vous me semblez sûre de vous. » Reprit le Loup amusé. « Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous de passer quelques temps avec moi ? Les bois sont bien tristes la nuit et j'ai passé ma journée à éviter les chasseurs qui veulent ma peau. »

« C'eut été avec grand plaisir et je me serais fait joie de rester bavarder avec vous, mais je dois me hâter, où bien ma sœur tant aimée s'inquiétera de mon absence. »

« Est-ce donc elle que vous allez voir si ardemment ? »

« Non point, Messire Loup. Je me rendais plus haut dans la forêt, pour rendre hommage à mes pauvres parents. »

« Vraiment ? Comme cela est aimable de votre part. Mais dites-moi, n'habitez-vous donc pas avec eux ? »

« Hélas non, Noble Loup. Ma tendre mère a trouvé la mort le jour où les soldats de l'empire nous on attaqués. Mais mon père vit encore, j'en suis convaincue et comme il l'a promit, il viendra un jour me chercher. »

« Quelle bonne âme que voilà. Je me souviens de ce fait. Un feu a brûlé pendant 3 jours au départ des soldats, la forêt en a été ravagée. » Fit le Loup avec une triste mine. « J'aime décidément votre courage et votre bonne âme. » Reprit-il. « Je vais vous aider, belle enfant. Voyez-vous ce chemin ? Vous qui semblez connaître ces bois, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est là le plus court pour vous rendre chez vous. »

« C'est en effet par là que je vais, Maître Loup. »

« Et bien, je te prie de t'en garder brave enfant, car sache qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai vu une patrouille qui s'en allait dresser campement le long du sentier. Je doute qu'avec ton visage des plus parfait et tes oreilles effilées, ses bougres sans cœur te laisse aller. »

« Mais comment vais-je bien faire ? Me faudrait-il donc rentrer ainsi ? » Se désola la jeune fille.

« Rassures-toi et écoutes-moi. Vois-tu ce chemin qui passe par là ? Il est certes un plus long, mais je puis t'assurer de sa sécurité et te conseil de l'emprunter. »

« Ainsi éviterais-je les gardes ? Mais pourrais-je revenir à temps ? » S'inquiéta la belle enfant.

« N'ai crainte, si tu ne t'arrête pas en chemin, tu auras tout le temps qu'il te faut pour te recueillir, aie confiance. » La rassura le Loup.

« Si tel est le cas, je vous en remercie vivement, Ami Loup. »

« Au revoir, petite. » Répondit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà entre les pins.

Mais ce qu'Elwensà et le Loup ignoraient, c'est qu'un autre avait assisté à leur échange. Tapie derrière un arbre des plus imposant, une renarde au regard impénétrable les épiait depuis de longues minutes. Avide d'ôter le pain de la bouche de son cousin, elle hésita à s'élancer à la poursuite de l'elfe… lorsqu'un homme à l'aura glaciale apparu aux cotés de l'animal aux si bons conseils. Un silence de mort sembla figer le temps, avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

« Je n'aime guère cela. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Mentir ainsi à une enfant. » Répondit le Loup.

« J'ignore de quoi tu parles. »

« Pas à moi. Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a personne sur la route, alors pourquoi donc m'a tu demandé de l'envoyer par ce chemin-ci ? »

L'homme esquissa un sourire.

« Il est des choses que tu n'as pas à savoir, mon ami. »

N'ayant pas perdu une miette de la discussion et désormais sûre d'elle, la renarde s'en alla promptement et silencieusement par le chemin le plus court, devançant la fillette.

•••

Après une longue marche, Elwensà arriva enfin à la demeure en ruine, le souffle haletant, fatigué par sa montée.

Devant elle, la végétation recouvrait ce qui restait de l'enfance de la jeune elfe. Par endroits, on apercevait les pierres qui formaient autrefois les murs de la bâtisse. Elle avançait le cœur lourd, se remémorant le peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait de cet endroit, alors qu'il était encore plein de vie. Elle se rappelait des fleurs devant l'entrée, que sa mère faisait pousser avec amour. De la cuisine, où Azura préparait des plats savoureux. Du salon et du fauteuil, où son père la prenait sur ses genoux, juste à coté de la cheminé. Elle se rappelait comment il allumait le feu, du bout de son bâton. D'elle qui regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Ses mêmes flammes qui, des années plus tôt, avaient mis fin à son bonheur. Elle les revoyait encore lécher les murs, monter jusqu'au toit… recouvrir le corps sans vie de sa mère… alors que son père blessé la serrait dans ses bras, couvert de sang. Sa poitrine la brûlait. Elle ressentait à nouveau cette envie de crier, d'appeler sa mère, de supplier son père de s'arrêter pour retourner la chercher…

Perdue dans ses pensées, les larmes du passé lui coulant à nouveau sur les joues, elle ne sentit pas la renarde au museau turquoise qui l'observait. Alors qu'Elwensà arrivait dans ce qui fût autrefois sa chambre, l'animal blotti sur ce qui restait d'une poutre bondit sur elle, profitant de l'avantage de la surprise.

La semi-elfe fut plaquée au sol, tandis que son assaillante lui lasserait le dos. Dans un instinct surhumain, elle réussit à se retourner pour protéger sa gorge et la renarde lui mordit sauvagement l'épaule. Elwensà ne put retenir un cri de douleur sous l'assaut puissant de la mâchoire. Chacune se débattait avec l'autre, la première pour tuer, la seconde pour survivre.

Puisant dans le peu de force dont elle disposait, Elwensà parvient à se dégager et expulsa le faible poids de l'animal d'un coup vif. Désormais séparées, elle eue le temps de détailler son adversaire. Sous son magnifique pelage turquoise, on distinguait sans mal ses muscles fins et tendus. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une ténacité sans faille. Toutes deux se dévisagèrent. Les minutes passèrent. La même lueur de force et de courage brillait dans leur regard. L'une était elfe, l'autre arborait la couleur d'un ciel sans nuage, mais toutes deux avaient l'âme du renard : doux, agile, rusé et déterminé. Après s'être longuement dévisagées, elles chargèrent d'un seul esprit.

La jeune fille saisit au sol une pierre tombée de la maison. Pierre qui, un peu plus tôt, était chargée de souvenirs. Oui, elle avait grandit dans ces murs… Oui, elle avait perdu beaucoup sur cette terre… mais pas tout. Elle vécu ici. Et elle vivra encore ! Et tandis qu'elle assénait un coup puissant à son agresseur, l'animal planta ses crocs aiguisés dans son bras…

•••

Plus loin sur la route, un homme aux habits noir comme la nuit avançait tranquillement, un loup marchant à ses côtés, quand leur parvinrent les bruits mêlés d'un combat acharné.

« Félicitation mon ami, tu as bien travaillé. »

« Tu as ce que tu voulais, reprend ton immortalité. »

« Patience, mon ami, patience. Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre… » Conclut l'homme.

•••

A quelques lieux de là, la petite Masha regardait par la fenêtre, inquiète, attendant le retour de sa grande sœur bien aimée…

•••

 _Vous pensiez avoir une fin à cette histoire ? Qu'elle allait se terminer ? Et bien mes amis, si fin vous voulez, c'est désormais à vous de l'écrire. Et oui, je suis ainsi sans pitié. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !_

 _FIN_

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est ma première fanfic officielle sur ce site ! J'espère que cette petite histoire inspirée d'un conte très célèbre et de l'aventure d'une petite suisse rentrant chez elle par la forêt vous aura plus ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à poster une review ! ^^_

 _Petit défi : reconnaissez-vous tous les personnages présents dans ce chapitre ? Si non, allez vite les découvrir ! #PubLesMoutonsNoirs XP_


	2. Bienvenue à la Folie Party

Chapitre 2 – Bienvenue ... à la Folie Party

 _ **Une silhouette se penche à la fenêtre : « C'est une belle nuit de lune et je me sens si seul. Qu'à cela ne tienne, allons chercher la fête ! » Elle enfile son manteau et rabat sa capuche : « Ainsi, personne ne saura qui je suis. »**_

 _ **« Un pas en avant, marchons vers l'aventure ! »**_

-o-

Le long de la route sous la brise nocturne, elle croise un duo des plus étrange :

« Qui va là ? Tu es un nouvel aventurier, gamin ? » Demande une ombre à l'œil vermeil.  
 **« En effet ! »** **  
**« Où allez-vous si tard en cette nuit ? » Continue la douce voix d'une archère.  
 **« Chercher la fête ! »** **  
**« Belle idée ! Nous sommes en voyage nous aussi. » Reprend l'être en noir.  
 **« Ah, quel coïncidence ! »** **  
**« Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? » Propose la demoiselle elfe.

 **« Oui ! En route ! Vers la meilleure des fêtes ! »** **  
**

-o-

Tard dans la nuit, la taverne est encore ouverte. Mais qu'y trouve-t-on ? C'est facile :  
« Ici au Black Sheep Bar... » Les accueille une noble dame, « on trouve des gens amusants... » Poursuit un mage. « Venez chercher... La meilleure des fêtes ! » Termine une jeune fantôme.

« P'tite sœur ! » Lance l'archère.

« ... Fantôme ?! » S'écrient l'immortel à l'œil brillant et le voyageur.

« Bah quoi, c'est la fête des morts, ce soir. Et je suis leur Dieu, après tout ! » Explique un homme attablé, cheveux longs et sourire aux lèvres.

 **Le débutant hésite un moment, puis … :**

 **« Allons-y ! Trouvons quelques camarades pour notre Folie Party ! »**

« Si vous voulez chahuter, vous êtes les bienvenues ! » Répond le fantôme en souriant.

« Percez les fûts ! » Crie la noble.

« Quinzième verre ! » Reprend le Dieu.

CUL SEC !

« Et si nous nous saluons avec nos poings...? » Lance l'enfant des ténèbres en passant trop près du nécromancien.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est qu'un peu... OK ! » Enchaîne ce dernier, cruellement ravi. « Déchaînons-nous ! »

La soirée bat son plein, le jeune aventurier est aux anges !  
« Hé, tu ne les rejoins pas ? » Questionne la noble amusée.

« Viens ! Folie Party ! Chantons et dansons ! Tous ensembles ! Lui, elle, nous sommes tous amis ici. Profitons de cette fête chaotique ce soir. » Chante l'archère sur un rythme endiablé.

« Oui ! » Acquissent comme des frères les deux adversaires aux yeux pochés, bras dessus dessous.

-o-

Le lendemain, les nouveaux camarades finissent de cuver sous les rayons d'un soleil matinal.

« Il me semble que nous avons rassemblés un groupe étrange. » Constate sceptiquement la petite fantôme.

« En effet. » Affirme gaiement la noble.

 **« Un novice, »** «un immortel, » « une fantôme, » « une archère, » « et une noble ! »

« Hey ! Et un Dieu ! » Rappel celui-ci.  
« ...Eh bien, en route vers l'aventure ! » Engage gaiement l'être à l'œil vermeil.

« Yes ! Allons-y ! » Renchérit sa compagne.

 **Seul l'inconnu semble gêné : « Je suis un peu inquiet... Si quelqu'un découvrait… ? Non. Haut les cœurs, allons-y ! »**  
« Ce sera la meilleure des fêtes ! » Le rassure le Dieu.

-o-

A travers les contrées d'Helvios ! Une forêt, un village, des soldats aux trousses, voyageons, droit devant ! Nous allons chercher la fête, un peu d'amusement, de folie ! Voyageons, tous ensemble, mais… Attention ! Gare : une patrouille !

 **« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »**

« Rien du tout. » Sourit l'immortel.

« Des broutilles. » Renchérit la noble.

« Droit dans l'tas ! » Enchaînent l'archère et l'éthérée.

Une bataille, un combat, du plaisir !

« Au secours ! » Lance une petite voix.

 **« Mais qu'est ce que … ? »**

« Tiens, un Dieu de la Mort coincé sous une pile de corps ! » S'amuse la jeune fantôme.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là dessous ? » S'esclaffe l'immortel.

« Sors-moi d'ici au lieu de te marrer ! » Lui rétorque le Dieu courroucé.

Ho, hisse !

 **« C'est reparti ! »**

« Mais part où ? » Questionne la fantôme.

« Ici ? » Propose le Dieu.

« Ou bien là ? » Demande la Dame.

« Part-là ! » Les entraîne l'archère.

« On te suis ! »

-o-

En route, on repart, vers la fête ! On s'amuse ! Sans attendre, toujours plus, soyons gais ! Tous ensemble ? **« Un novice, »** « une archère, » « une fantôme, » « un Dieu, » « un immortel, » « et une noble ! » Tous présents !

« Stop ! » Crie l'elfe.

« Quoi ? » Demande l'immortel.

« Là ! » Indique la noble « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Aucune idée » Avoue le Dieu.

« Allons-y ! » Lance la petite fantôme.

 **« Tout le monde est prêt ? »**

« Ouiii ! »

Archère : « Chantons ! »

Fantôme : « Dansons ! »

Débutant : **« Jouons ! »**

Noble : « Buvons ! »

Immortel et Dieu : « Tuons ! »

 **« Chauffons l'ambiance ! »**

« Ouiii ! »

On arrive, des méchants ! Plus maintenant, à l'attaque ! Saluons, dans la face ! Faites du bruit, un massacre ! Nous y sommes : Le château du Chaos !

« Mais, attendez. » Dis le Dieu.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demande la Dame.

« Vous ne trouvez pas… » Commence l'archère.

« Qu'il manque quelque chose ? » Termine l'immortel.

« Où est le Dieu du Chaos ? » Interroge l'éthérée.

 **« C'est enfin mon tour ! » Lance le jeune aventurier en retirant sa capuche.**

« Mais qu'est ce que… Fiston ?! » Découvre le Dieu de la Mort.

« Quoi ?! » Comprennent les autres.

 **« C'est la fête ! Soyez bienvenus ! »**

« Tu nous a … » Entame l'archère.

« …rassemblés… » Continue la noble.

« …Pour cette Folie Party ! » Termine l'immortel.

 **« Vous voulez vous amusez ?** **Commençons** **» incite joyeusement le jeune Dieu du Chaos.**

« Allons-y, c'est la fête ! » Jubile la petite fantôme.

« Toujours plus ! » Se réjouit le père en réveillant les morts.

 **« Vous êtes prêt ? C'est parti ! »**

« Ouiii ! »

 _ **C'est une belle nuit. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Viens, elle ne fait que commencer ! Ce soir à cette Folie Party, nous sommes tous amis ! Profitons de cette fête chaotique !**_

 _FIN_

* * *

 _Tadam ! Deuxième chapitre total fanfic sur l'univers des Moutons Noirs ! Petit plaisir de fête sur l'air Vocaloid de Party x Party, de NicoNico. Passez tous de bonnes fêtes ! ^^_

 _Petit défi : Avez-vous reconnu tous les personnages ? N'hésitez pas à les citer en commentaire ! )_


	3. Les Sept Plaies d'Hélvios

Chapitre 3 - Les Sept Plaies d'Hélvios

 **Au début, La Fin fut venue…**

 _Les eaux se changèrent en rivières de sang.  
Le bétail mourut, frappé par la Bête.  
Les flammes tombèrent des cieux et noyèrent la terre._

 **Puis la porte de la mort apparue…**

 _Les innocents périrent  
Les faibles devinrent ivres de douleur  
Les âmes tourmentées furent vouées à la torture_

 **Alors enfin, tout s'arrêta.**

 _Il ne resta plus que les ténèbres et la lumière._

* * *

 _Chacune des phrases correspond à un des Moutons Noirs (bien sûr, ce ne sont que des interprétations de ma part). A vous de deviner lesquels ^^_


	4. Petit conte des bois

Chapitre 4 - Petit conte des bois

 _Une petite elfe insouciante se promène dans les bois, quand ses pas la mène sur le chemin de trois ombres à la demeure accueillante. Un petit conte du soir..._

 _•••_

 _Il était une fois, une petite elfe qui se baladait dans la forêt. Quand vint l'approche du soir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu son chemin. Elle avait marché durant des heures, et les arbres défilaient sans cesse. La forêt semblait ne pas avoir de fin._

 _Soudain, elle aperçut une jolie chaumière au toit rouge vif, dressé dans une petite clairière. Curieuse, affamée, et fatiguée, la petite elfe sorti du bois pour s'approcher de la maisonnette. Il y avait une joli petit potager devant, et de belles fleurs décoraient les fenêtres._

 _En haut, sur le toit, on pouvait voir de la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée. La petite elfe avait froid. Timidement, elle s'approcha et toqua à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle toqua encore une fois, mais à nouveau, seul le silence lui parvint. Alors, elle abaissa la poignée et poussa doucement le lourd panneau de bois._

 _L'intérieur de la maisonnette était grand, confortable, et une douce odeur de soupe et de pain chaud y régnait. Dans l'âtre, un bon feu crépitait. Au milieu de la pièce, une massive table en bois soutenait le couvert du dîner._

 _La petite elfe affamé s'approcha de la table, où elle pouvait voir la fumée s'échapper d'une délicieuse galette encore chaude et de trois gros bols bien remplis. Son ventre se mit à gronder. Elle avait tellement faim. Elle hésita, par peur de faire une bêtise._

 _Finalement, la petite elfe s'assit à la table. Elle bu un peu de soupe dans chacun des bols, pour qu'il en reste encore après, et apaisa sa soif. Puis elle coupa la galette en quatre parts, et en prit le plus petit morceau. Le pain moelleux et tiède fondit dans sa bouche, et calma sa faim._

 _Heureuse, nourrit et réchauffée, la petite elfe commença à s'assoupir, épuisée par sa journée. Elle descendit du banc et avança vers le canapé en baillant. Elle grimpa sur les coussins, bien au chaud devant la cheminé, et commença à s'endormir, le visage souriant et apaisé._

 _Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber._

 _Il faisait noir et les animaux étaient déjà couchés depuis longtemps. Le vent, lui, continuait à souffler sa douce mélodie en haut des arbres, insensible au cycle des journées. Alors qu'on entendait plus rien d'autre, que la forêt semblait s'être endormie, trois ombres sortirent des bois et se dirigèrent vers la chaumière._

 _A l'intérieur, la petite elfe dormait à poings fermés. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'elle ne vit la lueur de la bougie s'allumer. Les trois ombres s'approchèrent de la table, où leur repas les attendait._

"Mais ?"  
"Ça alors !"  
"Qui a touché à nos bols ?"

"Quelqu'un a bu dans ma soupe !"  
"La mienne aussi."  
"Moi aussi on a touché à la mienne !"

"Regardez, on a aussi pris un bout de galette !"  
"Par mon bouc, le voleur ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça."  
"Regardez, venez voir !"

 _La troisième ombre avait remarqué la petite intruse qui dormait sur le canapé._

"Je crois bien que notre voleur est une voleuse."  
"Oui. Une petite voleuse. Et une elfe aussi."  
"Ça te pose un problème ?" Lui demanda la deuxième ombre, plus petite et moins trapue que les deux autres.

"Mais non voyons, tu sais bien que ça me dérange pas."  
"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on fait quoi ? On la bute ou bien ?"  
"MAIS CA VA PAS NON ?! C'EST UNE GAMINE !"

"Eh bien, on fait quoi alors ?"  
"Aucune idée."  
"Laissez-là dormir, pauvre petite. Ça ce voit qu'elle est épuisé. On la ramènera chez elle demain."

"Tu es vraiment trop gentille."

 _Le lendemain, la petite elfe se réveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil caressèrent son visage. A moins que ce ne fut la douce main d'une jeune femme qui la tira de son sommeil. Elle fit alors la connaissance de ses hôtes et s'excusa de son intrusion._

 _Le premier avait un masque et une tête qui faisait peur, même quand il était gentil. Le second avait de longs et jolis cheveux, mais il n'aimait pas trop qu'on s'approche de lui. Quant à la troisième, la jeune femme, elle était belle et aimable, et elle la faisait tellement rire, que la petite elfe ne voyait même pas le temps qui passait._

 _Elle resta toute la journée avec les trois ombres de la forêt, avant qu'ils ne la ramène chez elle. Elle les remercia pour leur accueil et s'excusa encore d'avoir abusé de leur hospitalité. Puis elle sortit du bois et couru dans les bras de sa sœur, qui l'accueillit avec joie après s'être inquiétée si longtemps._

"Mais où étais tu donc passée ? Nous t'avons cherché partout !" Lui dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus

"J'ai passé la journée dans la forêt avec les Moutons Noirs !" Répondit-la petite elfe, toute joyeuse.

FIN

* * *

 _Il y a quelques temps, j'ai écrit ce conte (réécrit serait plus exact, beaucoup d'entre vous reconnaitrons l'histoire de Boucle d'or) pour Loukia, une petite elfe dissidente qui refusait d'aller se coucher sans son histoire du soir. Aujourd'hui, je vous partage ce petit moment de plaisir, un petit conte au coin du feu..._ _ _Clin d'œil aux Moutons Noirs et à Tsukikko, et mention spéciale à Loukia x3__

 _Bonne nuit à tous._


	5. Petit conte des bois (bonus)

Chapitre Bonus - Petit conte des bois, la vrai fin

 _Un petit retour sur_ Petit conte des bois _. Tout le monde sait qu'en réalité, la fin est très différente. Comme pour beaucoup de contes, elle fut déformée au fil au temps, mais pour vous, j'ai réussi à retrouver l'histoire originelle, telle qu'elle s'est vraiment déroulée. Remontons un peu en arrière, au moment où les trois ombres s'en retournèrent chez elles, juste avant de découvrir la petite elfe endormie..._

* * *

 _A l'intérieur, la petite elfe dormait à poings fermés. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'elle ne vit la lueur de la bougie s'allumer. Les trois ombres s'approchèrent de la table, où leur repas les attendait._

"Mais ?"  
"Ça alors !"  
"Qui a touché à nos bols ?"

"Quelqu'un a bu dans ma soupe !"  
"La mienne aussi."  
"Moi aussi on a touché à la mienne !"

"Regardez, on a aussi pris un bout de galette !"  
"Par mon bouc, le voleur ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça."  
"Regardez, venez voir !"

 _La troisième ombre avait remarqué la petite intruse qui dormait sur le canapé._

"Je crois bien que notre voleur est une voleuse."  
"Oui. Mais plus pour longtemps."  
"Comment ça ?"

 _Sans crier gare, la première ombre planta une dague dans le crâne de la petite elfe endormie._

"MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!"  
"Bah, elle est rentrée chez nous sans permission."  
"Mais c'était juste une enfant !"

"Et alors ?"  
"Non, sérieux mec, pour le coup je suis de son avis... maintenant le tapis est bon à jeter."  
"Ah merde, j'y avais pas pensé !"

FIN ^w^

* * *

 _Voilà. Maintenant vous connaissez la vérité. Dormez bien mes petits !  
_


End file.
